


Interactional(一)

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: 软禁系，第一人称攻视角。文案：病态恋爱关系，攻方身体操控，受方精神操控。光受only





	Interactional(一)

 

我是个占有欲与控制欲极强的人，有时甚至会达到变态的程度。在日常生活中，尤其是在独居的那段日子里，我同正常人没什么两样，社交良好，事业有成。除了某些晚上会去俱乐部挑点小男孩快活快活——我的娱乐方式并不常规，我有明显的施虐倾向。

但实际上并不是一个合格的DOM，对于没感情的鸭子，我可以用皮鞭把他们抽到瘫在地板上哭着求我操，但征服的快感一旦满足，我便不再屑于搭理，我会把跪在脚边拽着我裤脚的男孩踹到一边，泪流满面的模样丝毫得不到我的爱怜与同情。

我自认为是个感情薄弱的人，尤其是当我厌烦了这些日复一日的游戏后，情感消极的态度让我觉得一切都没意思，我从没想过自己会有爆发的一天。所以当那只‘野狐狸’闯入我的视线时，心里翻涌而出的诡异情愫强烈到我自己都吓了一跳。

之前就说过，我不是个好DOM，还有一个原因就是，我无法在喜欢的人面前克制住自己的感情。认识不到两个月我们就同居了，野狐狸成了狐狸精，风流之地百战不衰的我却一次都禁不住他看似漫不经心的勾引。

相识时他告诉我，他叫pikaichi ，我们第一次做爱时，他又呻吟着让我叫他光一。他的头发微长，细软的发尾蹭在肩颈上，就算前天晚上脖子上被吸咬出大片吻痕他也不会主动穿高领衣服。他会在早上光着身子套上围裙在厨房里做点简单的早餐，在我从后面搂住他光滑的腰背时让我给他揉揉，他说我太用力了，腰好酸。我能看见光一发尾处遮不住的草莓印，还有围裙下若隐若现的乳头，他在家里都不穿内裤，臀肉上被我大力揉捏出的浅青色指印还在，他半倚在我身上，臀部抵在了我的胯间，弯腰拿碗时会故意让我戳到私密的地方，却在把我又撩硬后装作没事一样端着餐盘去了餐厅。

我知道他是故意的，也知道他勾引我的心思，但我就是无法控制自己的欲望，只能如他所愿乖乖地上套。我把他按在了餐桌上，咬着他凸起的肩胛摸进了他半裸的围裙，昨晚刚被操开的地方还很湿软，里面黏热湿濡的触感显然是自己润滑扩张过，我将手指往深处插了插，屈起指节略微撑开了甬道，里面立刻流出了一汩浓稠的液体，摸起来像是润滑剂，光一的脸颊贴在大理石餐桌上，他轻喘着气扭了扭腰，支在地上的一条腿居然抬起踩在了椅子上，这样的姿势更方便了我手指的入侵，他呻吟着放松了身体，越来越多藏在穴里的润滑便流了出来。我差点疯了，这个男人穿着裸体围裙在厨房里做饭，还能一脸平静地夹紧屁股含着润滑，甚至能忍着一滴都不漏出来，我的动作越来越鲁莽，我怀疑他给自己灌了大半瓶的润滑，不然怎么会一直往外流，他被我插得越来越有感觉，媚态的呻吟也开始泄了出来，他软在餐桌上转过脸直勾勾地看着我，蒙了层水汽的眼睛里全是我的影子：“老公…进来……哈嗯——”

我掰开他的臀瓣，忍无可忍地将硬胀的性器插进了那张不断收缩的小嘴里，过多的润滑在我操进深处时被挤出穴外，并随着愈发用力的顶撞发出哧哧的黏稠水声，我抓着他的头发强迫他直起腰用手臂撑着餐桌，在他痛哼时毫不留情地咬着他的脖子捣进了紧致的最深处，他被我撞得耸动力一下，堵在喉咙里低吟也拔高了一个度，我抓揉着他柔软的臀肉一次次狠力地操上会让他尖叫的地方，他的左臀昨晚刚被我打过，此刻一定还在肿痛，我一边抓着他的头发一边掐弄那块肌肤，插在他穴里的阴茎也无规律地横冲直撞起来，他被我弄的呜嗯了好一会儿，微仰起头屁股也在抖，时不时被操到前列腺的未知快感让他紧张又兴奋，他艰难地偏过头颤颤地求我一直操那个地方，我狠狠扇了他屁股一掌咬着他的耳朵骂了句脏话，他被我打的浑身发抖，一直吸咬我的后穴也抽动了几下，我松开他被我抓乱的头发按住了他的腰，性器拔出一些后顶在他欠操的那点上残忍地碾磨了几圈，他被我蹭得差点哭出来，腰身颤抖着屁股也翘得更高了，他语无伦次地求我：“呜、还要…操我……”

“小浪货…下面是不是吃不饱…”顺畅的抽送中总会带出点混杂的黏液，我找准位置后狠狠地边磨边操，他被我折腾的哭叫不止，呻吟也带上了打颤的奶音，他的大腿根抖得越来越厉害，后穴也隐隐搐动着，我撩起光一的围裙摸上他的性器，湿漉高昂的硬棒把内衬都给打湿了，有些体液随着颠簸的激烈动作稀稀落落地滴在了餐桌上。“呜——好爽、老公…哈啊……让我射……”

“老公还没射呢，忍着、”我在光一快要高潮时把他翻了个身，没有拔出性器，我保持着插在里面的姿势抬起他的一条腿挪到了另一边，性器猛然在体内转动碾磨了一大圈的可怕快感让他哭着抖了起来，光一跳动的性器溢出了几滴浊白，我命令他自己堵住铃口不许射，于是他就打着颤捂住了紫胀的硬物，在我拉开他的双腿再次狠狠操过前列腺时一抽一抽地哭了起来，他爽得小腹痉挛，大大张开的腿根时不时跳动几下，即使被按住了铃口也还是会有浊液从指缝里渗出来。我在他体内持续地抽送，腾出一只手按在了光一的拇指上，我引导他牢牢堵住出口，在自己蓄力猛操进深处时将指甲陷进了脆弱前端深红的小口里，光一直接尖叫着弓起身射了我满手都是，他抽搐着哭个不停，不浓的精液被刺激得射出了好几股，高潮时我还在干他，极度敏感的甬道被我凶狠地侵犯，光一剧烈地颤动着紧抓住餐桌边缘，原以为已经射完的精液到后来又被操出了一小股，光一凌乱的头发被汗泪打湿，脖颈处的几缕长发黏在一起丝毫遮不住吻痕，我俯下身在他细嫩的肌肤上留下了更多自己的痕迹，深喘着在他高潮的甬道里最后抽插了百来下。

 

结束后我帮他清理干净身体，藏起那条围裙丢给了他一件高领毛衣。 

“出门穿这个。”

“好。”他若有所思地笑着回答。

 

 

但他却在晚上出门接我时只穿了件低领衬衫，脖子锁骨上的吻痕时刻刺激着我的神经。即使是晚上身边也会路过很多行人，光一像是没意识到这样有什么不妥，他拉着我的手走进了一家商店，店内灯光明亮，他脖子上的那些痕迹更加显眼了，我心里说不出的烦闷，在我不爽时恰巧又看到了不远处正色眯眯盯着他看的大叔，我气得牙痒痒，不顾还在挑选食材的光一粗鲁地将他拽回了家。藏在心底里的诡异情愫强烈到让我不安，我觉得我管不住他，控制不住他。我无法想象光一被别人窥探，无法接受光一将自己诱人的一面展现在别人面前。 

我把他按在玄关处做了一次，期间多次控制不住情绪掐住了他暴露在外的脖子：“我让你穿这个出门了？”我用力地操他，把他怼在门前粗喘着气问道。

“咳、呜…轻点……”他被我插的有些受不了，紧紧搂着我的腰背低声哭求着。“还听不听话了？”我攥着他的头发让他抬头，重新将他抵在了落地窗上拉开双腿继续狠狠操弄起来，“呜不、不要拉窗帘…啊啊…哈啊……”

他的性器摩擦在玻璃上，黏糊糊的前液在上面蹭出了几条不规则的水痕，“啊啊、啊…我、我听话……呜呜会…被看到、哈——”别墅楼下刚好有人路过，光一吓得立刻哭着射了出来，精液喷洒在玻璃上缓缓往下淌，我哼笑着打了他一巴掌，凑在他耳畔哑声道：“小浪货，你不就想让别人看到。”

“呜、呜不…不是…”我不知道他是装的还是真的，怒气当头把他按在窗前操了好几次，直到他最后满脸泪痕地瘫软在我怀里，被干到麻木的后穴已经变得红肿不堪。

 

 

后来他学乖了，出门再也不穿低领衬衫，即使没有需要遮挡的痕迹也会下意识地挑选高领的衣服，有时候天太热不得已换了别的衣物都会有些不自在，再后来他干脆不出门了，想法设法在家里勾引我讨好我，这让我很满意。 

太好了，这样一来光一就是我一个人的了。 

但其实我知道，被掌控的人一直以来都只有我。

 

 


End file.
